Daughter of Storm and Waves
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: Audrey Kingston thought she was a normal...well as normal as a girl with a spirit animal could be. But after being attacked at a monster at her school she was thrust into a world she never could have imangined existed. And when she finds out who her godly father is; the very world could be thrown into chaos. (Cover has been successfully designed!)
1. My Janitor Is Half Snake

**Hello Percy Jackson fans who are reading this. So I decided to write a story about a demigod named Audrey Kingston daughter of...not going to say it! Ha! Try to figure it out as the story begins. I hope you enjoy it! Soon I will make a cover for it.**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Look...I wish I wasn't born like this. I never wanted to find out that my father was part of the Greek myths that have been around for centuries. And what do I inhert from my father? ADHD and Dyslexia! Pffff...thanks dad.<p>

My name is Audrey Kingston and I'm a demigod. Confused? Get used to it. I'm confused as much as you are. Well finding out I was a demigod explained why so many crazy things happened in my life. Like for example nearly getting killed by some creepy guy with two heads. It also explains why I have been kicked out of three schools. First accident resulted in having the bathroom blow up. Bullies had corner ered me, I got mad, next I thing I know...I'm sent home in a squad car sopping wet. Second accident, falling in the wolf pit at the zoo in fifth grade. Needless to say I was not harmed. Why you may ask? I'll explain later. And the third accident...never mind.

Now let me to the freaky part. You see...my family has this sort of shape shifting power. But here's the thing...we can only shift into two animals...three if your lucky. We owe credit to our 'spirit' animals so to speak. We have a land animal form, a air animal form, and if you are lucky a water animal form which in my family is extremely rare. You find out your first form...which is your land animal form at age ten. Your air animal form appears at age sixteen. Your water animal form (and the chances of getting that is a million to one) also occurs when you are sixteen. The last person in my family to receive a water animal form was my great times many great grandmother. Her form was a dolphin. Go figure ever since she hated water. My land animal is a wolf which is why I was not harmed when I fell in the wolf pit. I'm not to excited about my air form; what if I get a bumblebee like my stupid cousin? My mom has a bear as her land form and an eagle as her air form. My grandfather has a Pegasus as his air form. Ironically his land form is a horse.

I freaked out when I first discovered this about my family at age ten when I suddenly turned into a wolf while doing my homework. The transformations are painful but you can control it. However I can't which makes me the laughing stock of my cousins. My transformations randomly pop up so if I'm at school...I need to run to the bathroom. Fortuantly it is over quickly. I can change back...that is only control I have over my power.

Anyways...enough about my horrible life. Let's get to the day my problem started.

* * *

><p>It was the last day before summer break as a sophomore. I was extremely excited because I was officially sick of school. I had all B's except for one A (chemistry yay) and a D.<p>

"Audrey! Time to get up!" called my mom.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I turned over in my bed.

I crawled out of bed and grumpily shoved my clothes on.

"Hopefully I don't turn today with my air form at school," I thought.

Yep...I was sixteen and _not_ proud of it.

I shuffled down the stairs and inhaled a stack of pancakes my mom made.

"You happy?" my mom asked.

"Um...yeah," I said.

It was a quiet drive to school. That silence was broken when I saw my friend Herry.

"Hey Aud!" he smirked,"Nice hair do."

My mom insisted on having my hair put into a bun.

"Awww...shut up Herry scary," I shot back.

My friend Herry is really neat. I've been friends with him for a while. He eats almost anything and walks with a limp. He really stinks when he is wet...like wet fur.

"Hey Audrey!? Want to hang at the mall after school?" asked my friend Suzy Quinton joining us.

Yes...I know...Suzy Q.

"Maybe," I responded.

Then the bell rang. All my classes went by smoothly. That is till last period...chemistry.

"Today class you we need to create a salt compound using these elements," said my teacher Mrs. Smith.

I got pared up with Suzy thank goodness. Herry got paired up with Clude Tegton the class jerk who I swear was in love with himself. Everything was going well until my hand cracked.

"Crud! Not now!" I groaned to myself.

I quickly shoved my hand into my sweater pocket. I felt it curling up into the shape of a paw. Suzy looked at me worried. A burning sensation on the lower part of my body forced me to take action.

"Mrs. Smith!? Need to go to the bathroom," I whimpered as I fet my feet turning slowly into paws. My shoes had disappeared as my feet changed.

"Honesty Audrey!? That is the third time this week!" said Mrs. Smith.

"I have cramps!" I lied.

The class except for my friends giggled.

"Fine go. Hurry back though," sighed my teacher.

I rushed out the door carrying a hall pass. As soon as the door behind me shut my back cracked making me fall onto all four paws. My upper body hadn't transformed yet so I probably looked very creepy. Whimpered I dragged my self into the bathroom as fur started covering my body. I held the hall pass in my mouth. Oh by the way...my clothes don't rip. Only on your first transformation they do. Anyway...as soon as I reached an empty stall my ears crawled to the top of my head and my face pushed out into a muzzle. A tail curled out and I angrily wagged it. I furiously spat the hall pass onto the tile floor.

"_Shot_," I growled seeing my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

At least the bathroom was empty. I have no idea how someone would react to seeing a silver grey colored wolf with a white muzzle and belly in a school restroom.

"_I better change back in a stall_," I thought.

I stood on my hind legs at managed to shove a door of a stall open using my front paws. I somehow managed to squeeze in there. My wolf form is bigger than normal...at least twice the size as a normal person in my family wolf form. Goes to show you what a freak I was. Standing on my hind legs I used my fangs to slid the bolt on the door shut. I hopped up onto the toilet seat and tried not fall in.

"_Now change back_," I thought.

I felt my fur receding. That part tickled but when my paws started changing back to hands I yelped. It was painful.

"Audrey!? You okay in there?" called Herry's voice.

Apparently he was standing outside the girl's restroom yelling in.

I waited until my muzzle had shrunk into a human face before answering.

"Yeah! I'm fine" I managed to say.

"Just checking! Mrs. Smith is worried," he yelled back.

I heard his footsteps go away before I howled (parts of my voice were still pure wolf) in pain. My tail disappeared. I fell off the toilet when the change was complete.

"Sigh...I need to tell mom about this," I muttered to myself opening the stall door.

I walked into the hallway and saw that it was empty. I just had reached for the door handle of my room when I heard a voice hiss behind me.

"Die demigod scum."

I turned and saw a woman standing there holding a trident. Instead of legs she had two snake tails. Most surprising of all her face matched that of the janitor.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked trying to be brave.

"You!" she hissed as she lunged at me.

I yelped and dogged her. Then Herry appeared and shouted.

"Aud! Catch!"

He threw a coin at me which turned into a large bronze sword. I grabbed it just as the snake lady jumped me. Instinctivly I held it up and she impaled herself on it. Have you ever heard the noise a ballon makes when someone is annoying letting the air out of it slowly? Well...that is the sound the snake thing made as it disintegrated into a pile of dust.

"Aud. Your coming with me to your mom; now," said Herry grabbing my arm.

I glanced at him and saw that he was wearing furry pants. And his feet...his feet...were cloven hooves.

**Ha! Bet you can wait till the next chapter! Oh by the way **_italics_** is animal thought speak. I hope you enjoyed this one! Please comment!**


	2. I Get My Air Sprirt Form (Yay--NOT!)

**I hope this chapter is better than the last one. Please comment. Shoutouts!**

**Random Person: Sigh...all will be explained. You'll see :)**

* * *

><p>Once getting over the shock that my friend was half goat, we went to my house. More like snuck over to my house. I felt like a soldier dogging enemies and bullets while trying to get to home base. It didn't help matter that Herry was bleating (yes bleating) the entire way there. He kept bleating and chewing his fingernails,"Always dracaende, always dracaende. Why is it always dracaende?"<p>

I coughed awkwardly when we ducked behind a bush to hide from a cop car that was passing by.

"What are you saying? It sounds like Greek to me," I said sarcastically.

"Not funny Aud. Not funny. And I _am_ speaking Greek!" he snapped back.

He dragged me out of the bush before I could give him a piece of my mind. Grumpily I flipped my long dark brown hair over my shoulder and followed him trying to ignore a throbbing headache that had started. Herry didn't look at me probably because my sea green eyes were shooting sparks. Fortunately my house was five miles away from the school so I couldn't throddle him. And yes...why was my mom driving me to school when I could walk? It started in ninth grade when I asked her if I could walk to my school. She told me off saying I could be kidnapped and sent me to my room. Anyways when we arrived at my house I pried a window on the first floor open and squeezed through silently. Herry on the other hand...or hoof sucked at sneaking in because after he squeezed through he took out a vase with his right hoof. My mom came rushing in the room and growled "AUDREY ROSE KINGSTON! THERE BETTER BE AN EXCUSE FOR YOU SKIPPING SCHOOL!"

"Ms. Kingston. It is time," panted Herry getting to his hooves, "and sorry about the vase."

My mom's face changed from anger, to shock to sadness in three seconds.

"Audrey...get in the car! I need to take you to a camp," she said softy.

"But what about clothes!?" I asked.

"I'll get them. Now go!" my mom snapped.

I caught a fleeting glimpse of her bear form. Herry was busy cleaning up his mess so he didn't see it. I listened to her and dragged Herry towards the garage. He and I dove in the backseat of my mom's car. Minutes later my mom flung a stuffed backpack at me. I scowled at her but made sure I had the necessary things for a 'camp'. Herry sniffed it as my mom started the engine.

"Oooooo! Cotten!" he said his eyes lighting up.

He tried taking a bite out of my favorite sweater but I slapped him. He reared back in surprise.

"Not today billy goat!"

* * *

><p>My mom drove like a mad woman. Normally she drives...well normal. But not now. She sped through down town Manhattan and turned own a road that eventually had farms on both sides of it. My headache continued and my body started shaking slightly.<p>

"What is wrong with me?" I thought feverishly.

Was I going to change? No...it couldn't be my...

"I should have done this sooner!" my mom murmured interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh...what are you saying?" I asked worriedly clutching my throbbing head.

Herry looked at me concerned but I waved him off. Rolling his he turned his head to look at the back of the car. But no one was following us.

"Your father was a god. The lower case one!" muttered my mother.

"But..."

I was cut off by Herry yelling," ITS right behind us!"

Night had fallen. So when I turned around all I saw was two glowing red eyes peering at me from the darkness. They were full of hate.

"Eek!" I shrieked.

I buried head into Herry's shoulder. Normally I would have felt embarrassed but not when there is FREAKING MONSTER TRYING TO KILL YOU!

"Yeah I know. The dog from Hel," whimpered Herry curling up into a fetal position.

Suddenly our tire hit a nail. Yeah I know...can my day get any worse? Our car spun in three hundred and sixty degrees. If my pet parrot Igraine was here she would be squawking, "360 now! 360 now! Sqwak! Bring it on you stupid road!"

Our car stopped spinning after skidding several hundred feet down the road. Whatever was chasing us gave a howl of anger that sent chills down my spine.

"Ugh!" I groaned peeling my face off the window.

"Audrey!" screamed my mom.

Outside the thing came closer.

"I'm fine!" I answered.

I unbuckled my seat belt and helped Herry out. His eyes had gone all slit eyed like a regular goat.

"Both you go! I'll be fine!" my mom said getting out.

She gave me hug and muttered,"I love you!"

"Where do we go?" I asked looking around.

All I could see was farmland.

"Go past that tree right there. Now go," said my mom pointing.

I caught a glimpse of a large pine tree towering above a hill.

"Mom..."

I turned but didn't see her. I caught a glimpse of her bear form slipping into the tall grass.

"Audrey come on!" shouted Herry tugging on my arm.

I took a deep breath and shouldered my backpack. Just as we reached the hill the heavens opened and it started pouring.

"You got to kidding me," I muttered.

We started hiking up the hill. It was all muddy by the time we got to the top. I kept skidding so Herry kept helping me up. Then something pounced on me. My eyesight went all blurry.

"AUDREY!" screamed Herry.

When my eyes came into focus all I saw was a large black hound the size of a garbage truck. Drool was dripping from its jaws. Herry the stupid goat boy flung a rock at it. It growled and turned to face him.

"Audrey run! Go past the tree. You'll be safe," he ordered as the hound advanced on him.

Being an idiot I didn't move. Herry tried sidestepping the hound but slipped because of the mud. His arm cracked when he hit the ground. I screamed. The hound pinned him down. Then Herry's head lolled making me curse in an un-lady like way. He was unconscious.

"HEY STUPID MUTT!" I screamed.

I pulled out the coin Herry gave me and prayed it would turn into a sword. It didn't disappoint me. Within seconds I held a gleaming bronze sword. The hound growled and swatted the sword out of my hands. Perfect...now I was defenseless!

"Nice doggy," I whimpered as the hound advanced.

It snarled so I took a step back. That was when the pain started. First my entire body prickled and my neck cracked as it elongated. My hands twisted into talons and I fell onto all fours. I heard my clothes tearing. Great...it was my air form; it had to be...otherwise my clothes would not be ripping. I gritted my teeth as something popped out along my back and grew all the way down to a tail that had grown. I howled in pain as two wings snapped out of my back. Panting I stood up when the transformation was over. The hound looked at me in surprise ever since i towered over it. A bolt of lightning let me catch sight of my shadow. A long snake like animal with bat like wings? This was my air form? A FREAKING DRAGON!? AUDREY THE FREAK GOT THE AIR FORM THAT WAS RARE!? Oh jeez Hank is going to kill me. Who is Hank? He is my bully cousin that is the 'star' in my family. His land form was a lion and his air form was a Phoenix. Hank had a bad habit of attacking me and my (only decent) cousin Maria using his air form. Maria had a hummingbird as her air form and a rabbit as her land form which made her an easy target. And with me...let's just say that despite my large size as a wolf could not match dagger like claws. Anyways how rare is a dragon form for my family? The chances of getting it is a billion to one! You have a better chance if getting a water form than this animal for your air form. Oooooo! Aunt Milly (Hank's mom) was going to be madddddd! She is so competitive with my mother.

The hound snarled suspiciously bringing me out of my thoughts. I snarled back and spat out a flame at the hound. Surprisingly my fire didn't hurt my mouth. My mouth was fireproof! Cool! I wonder if I could eat chillies with this form. Then again...it would not be pretty coming out both ends. The hound leaped at me before I could summon another flame so I tried dogging it. No luck...what so ever. The hound latched its jaws on my right foreleg. Bellowing in pain I snapped my jaws shut around it waist and flung it trying to ignore the bitter taste of blood in my mouth. It advanced again so I swung my tail at it but it avoided it snarling. It's eyes were trained on my tail. Glancing at it I noticed three spikes in the end of my tail that seemed to be made of the same material as my sword. I could use that ever since my talons were not able to hold my sword.

"Bring it on you overgrown flea bag!" I growled.

The hound sprang at me so I swatted it with my tail; raking my spikes along it's undefended chest. It exploded into dust. Panting I turned towards Herry. I nudged him roughly with my snout but he didn't move. I rolled him over on his back using my talons taking care not to hurt him. My excellent hearing picked up his heart beat. I changed back to human slowly...but it wasn't painful. Odd. My right arm was bleeding badly. I glanced down and noticed that I had enough clothing on to preserve some dignity. Wincing I drapped Herry on my shoulder and limped past the tree. An old colonial style farmhouse loomed into view. I saw kids milling around it.

"HELP US!" I screamed.

My headache had disappeared but my shoulder blades (where my wings came out) hurt like the dickens. Kids wearing orange T-shirts rushed up to us asking about a dozen questions. One guy with black hair and sea green eyes (like mine) held up a hand.

"Who are you?" he asked turning to me.

I dropped Herry and fell forward. The boy caught me and eased me down to the ground gently. Several campers crowded around Herry trying to wake him.

"A-A-A-Audrey Kingston," I muttered," 16 years old."

"My name is Percy Jackson," the boy said.

"Uhhhhhhhh," I groaned clutching my arm.

"MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC!" bellowed Percy.

"Will she be okay?" asked a blond girl with grey eyes.

"I hope so. Audrey...stay with me. You are going to make it."

I looked up into Percy's eyes before blackness overtook me.

**Yay! She met Percy! Please review! And any ideas for upcoming chapters? I have the third one sort of planned out. Oh and good news. The cover is coming along well. It will be done soon. Who knew drawing wolves was so hard? Anyway see you guys...demigods, mortals, and monsters (if monsters are reading this...watch out. I'll have Audrey get you XD)**


	3. A Wolf Plays Capture The Flag

**Hi everyone! I have so many ideas for this story. Don't worry though...I promise to update my other two. Age of Dragons is on temporary hiatus and Age of Bronze and Fire chapter will be done soon. Please R&R! Anyways shoutouts!**

**TrustHim17: Thank you. Here is another chapter XD**

**A random person: You should get a fanfic account so you can PM m****e ideas. Also Audrey will meet the seven and get a quest. I already have a prophecy ****written**** up. And I think you spelled Hippocampi correctly. Maybe she'll get a water form. Let's wait and see.**

**DimondPuppy101: I try to update as soon as possible.**

**Also I update when I can. So don't keep pestering me to update (I'm looking at you DimondPuppy101; I enjoy your random comments in all but don't keep pestering me to update. I have school you know). And a big thank you to my Beta Reader RuaTheGreat. Thanks to her I corrected my grammar errors with her help. Rua if you're reading this thanks. **

**Desclaimer:I only own Audrey, Olivia, and Abby. The other characters belong to the awesome Rick Riodan!**

* * *

><p>Ok...since when do I dream in the five senses? After knocked <em>myself<em> out I dreamed that I was in a large cavern. Stalactites hung from the ceiling much like the teeth of a giant beast. The air was warm and smelled of reptile. The only light I could see was an evil red glow that throbbed like a heartbeat.

"Audrey...help me!" whispered a voice.

I turned and saw a beautiful lady trapped in the coils of a giant snake. A python. No _the_ Python that Apollo killed in the myth thousands of years ago. It hissed at me. I felt all my bones go to jelly.

"Free me. Free me!" the lady begged as she struggled in the snake's coils causing them to tighten around her.

"Let her go!" I said wishing my voice didn't quiver

"Ssssssso you're the hatching desssssstined to desssssssstroy me. Letsssssssss ssssssssee how you fare when you meet me!" the Python hissed it great black tongue flickering.

The snake opened its cavern like mouth, displayed massive fangs that were easily the size of twenty story buildings, and lunged.

"Ahhhhh!"

I woke up screaming and nearly falling off a bed. Panting heavily I stared up at a ceiling fan that was rotating slowly above me. I exhaled deeply and flopped down on the rather comfortable bed.

"You okay?" asked a voice.

This time I fell out of the bed. Thunk!

"Ow."

"Opps! Didn't mean to startle you!"

I glanced up to find the owner of the voice. It was an African American girl; roughly thirteen years old. Close to fourteen in fact. She was leaning over the bed, her gold colored eyes looking very worried. Her curly brown hair dangled around her face.

"That's okay," I muttered.

I tried sitting up but wacked my head on the bottom of a lamp stand that _someone_ had stuck next to the bed. I fell back on the ground clutching my head and moaning. I looked an idiot. Not really good first impressions.

"Um...maybe I should help you get up," muttered the girl.

She helped me up and I sat on the bed clutching my throbbing head.

"Here...drink this."

The girl handed me a cup full of a golden liquid. I sucked it down and was surprised to find it tasted like my mom's homemade Ginger Ale. The pain faded but I still felt dizzy.

"What is that stuff?" I asked.

"Nectar," replied the girl setting the empty glass down on the lamp-stand.

I wracked my brain trying to remember where I had heard that term before. Despite being dyslexic I adored reading books but especially books about Greek Mythology.

"Isn't that the thing the gods in Greek...and um Roman mythology drank? Also demigods," I asked.

"Hmmm...you seem to know a lot. Audrey right?" mused the girl sitting down next to me.

"Yeah and you are...?"

"Hazel...Hazel Levesque," she replied reaching out her hand.

I shook it struck by how polite she was.

"Percy's going to flip. He's been worried ever since you were unresponsive for a week!" said Hazel helping me stagger over to the door.

"Since when does a boy that I don't know care?" I asked dryly.

"Well...Percy likes new campers and tries to find their godly parents. So he likes you...as a friend. He already has a girlfriend," replied Hazel.

I nodded and leaned heavily against the door frame in which we had stopped. I took in the different smells. I smelled the ocean, firewood, pine, and something cooking? Ok maybe I should explain. Even in my human form all my five senses were better than any human. Which meant I had to keep it low key at school when smelling the cafeteria food five doors down from the cafeteria.

"Percy! She's awake!"

Hazel's voice brought me back to the future. I cursed my ADHD quietly. ADHD makes you zone out and lose focus about what is going on in front of you.

"Hey," said Percy running up.

"Uh hi," I said.

"Annabeth was in charge of watching you an hour ago. Apparently Hazel woke you up," he grinned.

"Um no. Actually it was a nightmare. And how is Herry?" I asked worried.

"He's fine. All he has a broken arm. It'll heal soon," said Hazel walking forward.

I tried following her but couldn't walk more than a few steps before the world started spinning.

"Ugh! Do you have a horse or something? I cant walk right now," I groaned grabbing the railing on the porch of the infirmary.

"I do have one. Promise not to freak?" asked Percy.

"Pffff! Oh please! I've seen enough freaky things to last me a life time!" I smirked.

"Ok...I warned you."

Percy then whistled loudly. And when I mean loud it sound like an air horn had gone off inside my head. Thanks for nothing...useless super human hearing! I groaned and cleaned my ears out.

"That was way to loud!" grumbled Hazel.

"Sorry...that is the only way he'll hear it!" said Percy apologetically.

I heard the flapping of wings and saw a black pegasus descending. It folded its wings a nickered, "_Yo boss. Who's the new kid_?"

"Grandfather?" I asked understanding it.

Percy gave me a weird look.

"Why did you say that?" asked Percy.

"Um...I horseback ride and there was a black stallion at the stable named Grandfather," I said.

I bit my lower lip. That was the truth but not the whole truth. My grandfather (the one who has a horse as his land form and the pegasus as his air form) looked exactly like this winged horse except under his eyes he had a vivid aqua blue design under both his eyes and on his wings. Some shape shifters recieve markings others do not as they aged. And about the understanding part...either I was going crazy or that pegasus was a shape shifter. You see fellow shape shifters understand shape shifters in animal form. Or half animals...as I found out with that snake woman.

"Um Blackjack...this is Audrey. Audrey...Blackjack," introduced Percy.

"Why did you name your pegasus after a poker game?" I asked.

"_Uh Boss...don't answer that_," whinnied Blackjack flapping his wings.

"I have to Blackjack. Anyways Audrey...he calls himself that. No idea why," grumbled Percy, "It seems to me that only the female pegasi have normal names."

"And how do you understand him?" I asked.

"I'm the son of Poseidon. So I understand him ever since my dad created horses." said Percy.

That struck me. Why did _I_ understand horses? Percy motioned for me to get on making me pay attention to the task at hand. I managed to board Blackjack without to much trouble. Heck I owned a horse name Stormrider who was a beautiful dapple grey mare. I know how to ride equestrian. I have been doing it for five years. So I knew how to ride horses very well. Anyways Percy took me on a tour throughout the whole camp. Everything looked awesome; from the archery range to the mountain that spewed lava and shook every few minutes.

"And here are our cabins. Hopeful you will get claimed soon. Until then you will have to stay in the Hermes cabin," said Percy pointing to a very worn out grey cabin that had the medicine symbol in front. A caduceus I think.

I saw a bulky looking girl crossing in front of it. She looked downright mean and was carrying a spear. Then I saw a water ballon being launched toward her from inside the cabin. My nose confirmed it was sewer water.

"Watch out!" I shouted.

The girl glanced at me but noticed the stink bomb. She dodged it barely.

"Strolls!" she roared.

I heard giggling and saw two twin boys dash away from their hiding spot.

"Thanks kid!" the girl shouted at me before sprinting after the boys yelling at them about how she was going to 'kill' them.

Percy grunted,"You're lucky she likes you. First time Clarisse saw me she tried introducing my head to a toilet."

"Seriously?" I laughed.

"No joke," Percy smirked.

I laughed as I dismounted. A girl about seven years old walked out with a black lab on a leash in front of her. Another girl (about eighteen) was standing beside her.

"Percy please take Abby to the Athena Cabin. She just got claimed," said the older girl putting a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Alright Abby! Follow my voice. I'll help lead Cooper there."

My heart clenched when I saw Abby was wearing dark tinged glasses. She was blind. That meant Cooper was a seeing eye dog.

"Percy? Is someone in front of me?" asked the little girl curiously.

"Yeah, new camper. Her name is Audrey."

"Hi Audrey!" grinned Abby showing off a cute smile.

She started groping for my hand. I knelt (my headache had faded) and took her hand.

"Uh hi," I said.

She smiled and started walking forward. Her dog Cooper gave me friendly nudge with his wet nose before trotting to her side.

"So Audrey? Want to be on my team for Capture the Flag tonight?" asked Percy.

"Sure... I guess," I muttered standing up.

"Awsome...let's hope my girlfriend won't kill you," smirked Percy.

He ran after Abby before I could kick him. Jeez, Percy was a funny but still he had the sarcastic trouble maker attitude.

"Sooooo...Audrey," said the older girl.

I faced her and gave her a shy smile.

"My name is Olivia and I will be the head consoler until my obnoxious half brothers who are the real head consolers limp back after Clarisse is done with them," she smirked.

"She won't kill them...right?" I asked a little worried.

If there were murders here I am leaving.

"Nah...Chiron won't let her. However she will beat the tar out of them," grinned Olivia.

She lead me into the cabin. It reeked of smelly socks and half moldy pizza. Also there were dirty clothes every where! I am a very neat person and I hate people who are a disorganized and don't try to clean up.

"What happened here? A clothes tornado?" I asked sarcastically.

Ok...I admit. I had a little bit of Percy's humor.

"Something close to that," admitted Olivia pointing to a clean bed.

I sat down and carefully placed my backpack under the bed. Hermes was the god of thieves so I didn't want my stuff being stolen.

"Don't worry. I will personally make sure no one takes it," said Olivia,"Want to know a secret? Despite having a father who is the god of thieves I don't steal anything. In fact I hate it."

I chuckled. Then I heard a conch shell being blown. How did I know? I blown a conch shell before.

"That's the dinner...horn. Follow me I will explain" said Olivia.

My stomach growled reminding me how hungry I was after a week of not eating anything!

"Lead the way," I said.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. I have to speak what I want to fill this plate or bowl." I asked raising my eyebrows thinking I had gone crazy.<p>

"Yep." answered Olivia.

I glanced over at her half brothers who were named Conor and Travis Stroll. Travis had a black eye and Conor had his arm in a sling. A few crowded tables away sat Clarisse looking very smug. She caught my eye and gave me a grim nod.

"Um...Fideos please," I asked turning away from Clarisse's attention.

Instantly the bowl filled up to the brim with a steaming soup. What is Fideos? The Spanish version of noddle soup. I was about to walk back to my seat to dig in when Olivia stopped me.

"You have to pour some in the fire blazer for the gods. They feed on the smell," she explained.

I sighed and regretfully poured half my soup in the fire pit thinking 'I'm nuts to believe this is happening to me'. Then I turned back to my seat. I never reached it. A foot shot out and tripped me. Fortunately I caught my bowl so the soup didn't spill every where.

"Oh lookey here...Dumpster Girl the II," sneered a girl's voice.

I glared up at the girl who tripped me. She was Asian and she smelled like nutmeg. Yuck! I tend to start sneezing around nutmeg so when my mom bakes with it she makes sure I am out of the room.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"What is it to you Hon?" smirked the girl,"Your daddy won't claim you."

Her cronies giggled. Before I could decide (at least try) to turn into my wolf form and tear her a new one a girl's voice yelled,

"THAT IS ENOUGH DREW!"

I saw another girl who had dark hair braided with a eagle feather walk in on the scene.

"Leave her alone. I'm head consular so what I say goes," she ordered.

"Oh look. Little miss movie star," sneered Drew.

Both started arguing. I sat on the ground try to keep the wolf inside me contained. Eventually Percy and another guy broke them apart.

"Knock it off Drew!" snapped the blond guy.

I smelled ozone and Drew's hair stood up on end. Drew paled and shut her mouth with a snap. She sat down. Percy bent down and helped me to my feet. My knees were skinned and it hurt a lot. He shot an angry look at Drew who ignored his look.

"Who is that witch?" I asked Olivia once I sat down with my food.

Olivia snorted and said,"Preivious head consuler for the Aphrodite cabin. She's a real piece of work. Piper took over by kicking Drew off her high horse. Since then Drew as made new campers' life miserable at least once."

I let that sink in. Then I noticed an empty cup in front of me.

"Speak whatever drink you want. Non-alcoholic of course," smiled Olivia.

"You got to be kidding me," I thought.

* * *

><p>After a wonderful dinner a centaur trotted out. He had a middle age man for the upper part of his body and his lower body was a white stallion. Now I'm no stranger to centaurs. In fact Maria's little sister Hailey has a centaur as her land form. Hailey is another of my decent cousins. Out of ten cousins only two are decent. Hailey is ten and Maria is my age. Hailey gets picked on more by Hank and his cronies (my other cousins). So that means I'm getting into plenty of fights with him. My arms and legs are covered in scars from his claws (in lion form) and poor Maria has a burn on her hand from his air form (a Phoenix). Hank didn't get off that easier either. He has a bite mark on calf from the time I managed to twists my body and latch onto him when we were fighting. He had been in lion form (I was in wolf form) so when he turned back my fangs had slipped from the sudden change. I think you can figure out what that meant. It took thirty stitches to stitch up the wound. Of course Aunt Milly almost killed me with her land form (a hippo; don't laughter, Hippos are dangerous) but my mom managed to get me out of there.<p>

Anyways the centaur said,"Tonight we have a new camper. Her name is Audrey Kingston."

Campers started cheering except for Drew who made a barfing gesture. I curled up my lip in a snarl; my canines temporarily sharpening before I made them shift back. I wasn't sure if they were from my air form or my land form. Both had some pretty deadly fangs.

"And this is the first summer our two camps Greek and Roman have been united!"

More cheers.

"Yeah congratulations brats and blah blah blah," drawled a middle aged man who had a pot belly.

I smelled wine and something else. Something like an aura. I realized he was Dionysus the Greek god of wine. A few feet behind me. I heard Percy mutter, "One of these I'm asking my father to get him out of here so he can stop making our lives; especially mine miserable."

"Percy!" shrieked a girl's voice.

"What Annabeth?" asked Percy.

"Never mind," sighed 'Annabeth'.

"Tonight our team captains for Capture the Flag are Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. They have already picked the teams so come up and gather your armor."

The centaur waved his hand and armor appeared on the table in front of him. Percy came up and started helping me into it. I felt like a turtle when he was done.

"Don't worry you will get used to it eventually," he smiled.

"What is the-oaf!- the shield so big?" I groaned struggling to pick up a shield easily the size of a round toboggan sled you use on the snow.

"To prevent someone turning you into a shis-ca-bob," smirked Percy.

"Percy! Don't scare her!" growled a blond girl smacking him on the arm.

I realized she was the girl who asked if I was going to be alright before I blacked out.

"What? You weren't any better Annabeth!" he scowled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled and said,"I'm glad you're okay Audrey."

"Thanks... I guess," I said.

Then we set out toward the forest in which we were supposed to play our dangerous game. I was on the blue team with Percy, Annabeth, and Olivia. Piper (as I was told the girl who had stood up for me name was) was on Jason's team. Annabeth told me that the centaur was named Chiron. I got stationed at the edge of the creek that separated the two teams territories.

"Come over when you are ready," urged Percy.

He and Annabeth leaped over the creek with an excited whoop. Olivia was charged with the task of guarding the flag so she wasn't here. I waited about ten minutes not seeing any action. Sighing I hopped over the creek and landed with a muffled thump on the other side. All my senses were on high alert. I looked around but didn't see or smell anyone near.

"Now change!" I told myself.

By some miracle I actually did. And it was not painful. Weird.

"_Now I can get the flag_," I growled to no one in particular.

I lopped forward moving faster than any human could run. Using the scent of the flag (it smelled like wood burning) I tracked it about a quarter of a mile away from the creek. I crouched by a bush when reaching the secluded spot that held the red team's flag.

"Ha! They will never find it here!" one of the guards smirked.

"Yeah...Frank will have their flag before they know what hit them!" grinned the other.

"_Not if I have it first!_" I growled out loud.

"W-W-W-Who's there?" stammered one of the guards leveling a spear.

I dashed out of my hiding spot and snarled. Both guards (who were male) screamed like little girls. I snatched the flag and took off for home base.

"Frank! What gives! You're on our team!" wailed the guards.

I kept running. I passed by Annabeth and Percy who didn't see me. That was when the arrow stuck my hind leg. I yelped and turned back to human after making sure no one was around. The creek was a hundred feet in front of me. I dragged myself the last remaining feet. My team can charging out of the forest cheering.

"Not bad for your first time Aud," grinned Percy walking up behind me.

I grunted in pain as Clarisse removed the arrow. I sat in the freezing cold creek enjoying how it seemed to smooth my injury.

"Where did the wolf go?" asked one of the guards (who I figured out was Travis Stroll).

"It ran past me and it got startled when it saw me. It dropped the flag and took off. And who hit me with an arrow?" I demanded.

"Um sorry," said a big Chinese boy,"That would be me. I tried hitting the wolf but instead I must have hit you."

I opened my mouth to reply when people gasped. Chiron trotted up; his face pale with shock.

"What is it?" I asked.

I looked at my injury and was surprised to find it healed. How could it be? I hadn't taken any ambrosia or nectar. Unless...the water in the lake healed me. I stood up and look up. That was when I saw the swirling hologram above my head. It was a trident swirling with green light.

"Audrey...you're my sister," said Percy shocked.

Chiron bowed and the campers followed his example.

"Hail Audrey Kingston, daughter of the earhshaker and the sea. Hail the daughter of Poseidon," he exclaimed gravely.

**I hope you are sastified DimondPuppy101. This chapter is long because I took my time on it! So please don't pressure me to get it done so quick. Other readers I will be updating The Age of Bronze and Fire soon. I'm taking my time on that chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. R&R!**


	4. Percy Gets Pizza to the Face

**Here is another wonderful chapter for this story. I must apologize for not updating. Do you realize how hard finals are? My head is literally swarming with math numbers, chemistry equations, whether of not Hester committed adultery in the Scarlet letter, consequences of the Renaissance, and SPANISH, SPANISH, SPANISH, (insert face plant here)! UGH! At least I passed :D Anyways before Audrey smacks me here is the updated chapter. Oh and in case you notice I finally designed a cover! And I posted a picture of Audrey's grandfather's air form on deviant art .com (one word but the website wont let me say it). My username is the same on there as it is here. R&R! Shout outs!**

**SCUBAeagle96 - Heh...I think Audrey is going to take it worse. You know what a slob Percy is...XD Audrey is a little obsessed with cleanness...alright a lot. Percy probably is going to take it like "I HAVE A SISTER!?"**

**A random person - Congrats for you! I await the day you get an account. Please PM me when you do. Audrey will eventually learn her powers...and for her water powers I have plans for it. Spoiler Alert: They will not appear until near the end of the story. **

**DimondPuppy101 - Its okay. ^^ I'm glad you like Poseidon fanfiction. Don't forget to review on my other stories. :)**

**Uniwhale: I update as soon as I can ;D**

**And a big thank you to RuaTheGreat for proofreading this!**

* * *

><p>I admit I took it pretty well. After the glowing hologram disappeared everyone gave me a look of disgust, awe, and jealousy (mostly from the unclaimed kids). So I bolted...Olivia and Annabeth tried to stop me but I out ran them due to my 'super human speed'. And what I mean by that is I could run slightly faster than an average human but it was slow compared to the speed I could run as a wolf. Upon reaching the Hermes cabin I grabbed my bag and fled to the Poseidon cabin. Olivia managed to catch up with me and congratulated me.<p>

"Good job kid. I'll explain to my brothers why you left," she promised.

I stammered out a thank you and darted into the cabin. Ok..._maybe_ I didn't take it to well. Unlike Olivia Percy my _half-brother_...would _not_ speak to me. Well...unless you decide to count the three sentences he grunted at me before snapping off the light and dropping off to sleep. Those three sentences consisted of "Don't go into the forest alone.", "Good night!", "Don't let the patrol harpies bite." That is _exactly_ what you should tell your new sister. What about..."Oh wow...you're my sister!", or "Maybe you should tell me what you're felling like." Thanks Percy...if you wake up with a spider the size of a grapefruit on your head you know who put it there. Enough with my attitude at this given time...let me tell you what occurred after Percy dropped off.

Ok...let me define falling sleep, dropping off to sleep and Percy's version of 'dropping off to sleep'. Falling asleep literally means you take a while to fall asleep. Dropping off means you fall asleep instantly. And Percy's definition of 'dropping of to sleep' is...falling asleep instantly with your mouth open, drool dripping out of your mouth, your body is sprawled out everywhere and snoring like a fog horn. Yes...Percy's snore sounded _exactly_ like a fog horn. Scowling at him I turned over in my bed so that my back faced him. The lights were completely out but the light from the full moon provided enough light that my night sensitive eyes were able to see. But it wasn't enough to read something...and that something was the key to what was bugging me. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out two items; a flashlight and a book.

The flashlight had been designed by my uncle who had a saber tooth tiger as his land form and a gryphon as his air form. He was a designer and an inventor. This flashlight had three buttons; one had a dim light that only shape shifters could see either in their animal form or human form, the second was like a regular flashlight, and the last one had a button that produced a light that was so bright that it could instantly blind anyone. Gods...my uncle I hadn't thought about him since...I choked back a sob and whipped my nose crossly. No Audrey...don't dwell on it. I pressed the first button so only my eyes could see it (and I wouldn't wake my brother although the way he was snoring made me doubt _anything_ could wake him). The light illuminated the book..._Percy Jackson and the Olympians; The Lightning Thief by Rick Riodan_. YOU GOT TO FREAKING KIDDING ME!? THE SERIES WAS REAL? I angrily slammed the book down on the covers. My anger started to trigger my transformation...but it wasn't into a wolf.

"Shoot!" I growled as I watched greenish-blue (NOT sea green mind you) scales pop up on my arms.

I painfully held back my transformation knowing my half-brother would not appreciate waking up to a twenty ton flying and fire-breathing reptile in his cabin. I would like to make one thing clear...all shape shifters can _NOT_ stop a transformation into their animal form (either one). They (and when I mean they that is excluding me) can control their forms by changing into them at will. And if my kind does not transform into their form(s) at least once in a while...we can get sick and eventually die. Sometimes our transformation can be triggered by our emotion which is anger. All shift shapers have this problem. Anyways enough about my stupid genetics...back to _my_ problem. I quickly shoved on some baggy pants and a baggy sweater (so that if someone saw me sneaking out at this hour would not see me slowly transform into a dragon) and tennis shoes. I heard a stretching sound as my wings started growing. I managed to make it through the cabin door when FOOM!...instant bat like dragon wings. Behind me I heard Percy mumble in his sleep and turn over. And by the way...my clothes did _not_ rip! I really don't know how to explain it...my clothes kind of melt into my body when I change.

Scowling I flapped them. They were large enough to lift me into the air. That would lessen the chance of someone finding out my secret. I kept changing as I flew through the air which was by lose definition was a few feet off the ground. Upon reaching the first row of trees of the forest the change was complete.

"_Great_," I growled.

I crossly folded my wings tight against my back and picked my way through the forest. I know..."Don't go into the forest alone!". I highly doubted that anything would be willing to attack me at this size. Nearly bullet proof scales...I could get used to this. I walked on all fours because it felt like the most natural thing to do. My tail swung from side to side. At one point the spikes on the end of my tail got stuck in the tree. I angrily yanked my tail out of the tree and ended up flinging the spikes across the forest so they imbedded themselves in another tree. Cool...just like a Deadly Nadder in the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. I laid down with a thump that shook the entire forest. Resting my head on the ground I thought about my poor uncle.

A few years ago my uncle happened to be crossing the road during the day and a drunk driver ran the red light and...I chocked back a sob and swallowed the fire that threatened to bubble up from my stomach into my throat. Taking a deep breath I stood up and padded to the entrance back to cabin. I changed back and decided to take a walk around the camp in order to clear my head. I passed by several cabins and heard several thunderous snores reverberating from them. Unless I was mistaken the loudest snores came from the Aphrodite cabin which most likely came from Drew. Oooooo perfect blackmail if necessary. When I passed by a large camp fire I noticed a young girl was kneeling in front of it. Remembering who she was from the Percy Jackson books I walked up to her and inclined my head,

"Good evening Lady Hestia."

"And a good evening to you Audrey Kingston," she smiled back.

Her warm brown eyes seemed to reflect the light of the crackling fire.

"What puzzles you child?" she asked softly indicating the spot next to her.

I obediently sat down and sighed,

"Its my powers. I can't control them."

"Child...you can not control them because you fear them," she said comfortingly.

"But how can't I? I'm a freak!" I growled.

"You are not...don't let others judge you. Only judge yourself. Now get some sleep."

Before I could protest Hestia waved her hand and darkness overtook me.

* * *

><p>"SNZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! SNORT! SNORT! SNZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"<p>

Groaning I woke up in my bed to the sound of my brother snoring. That's weird...no bad dreams. Frowning I glanced over at my brother. His arm was stretched up above his head with his hand drooping and his nose was scrunched up in his pillow. His mouth was open as well as he snored. Smirking I flung my pillow and I hit him dead center on the head. Percy did not even stir. I moved slightly and my sword-coin clattered onto the ground. I picked it up and it elongated into a Celestrial Bronze double bladed sword. That's it! That's the word I couldn't think of earlier. I recalled that my tail had spikes that vaporized that hound. Cool...Celestrial Bronze spikes...that could come in handy. After turning the sword back into a coin (despite the temptation to use the flat of it against my brother's behind) I grabbed a pitcher of water from the restroom and splashed it on his face. Instantly my brother sat up sputtering and waving his hands everywhere. Trying to kill my laugher I hid the pitcher under the bed. That was when I saw the state of the cabin. Clothes lay everywhere!

"Percy! Pick up this mess right now!" I nearly shrieked.

"Great...I have a sister who is a neat freak!" he growled sliding out of bed.

"Shut up! Now I need to use the little girl's room to change. If this isn't cleaned up I swear I will use your drooling in your sleep as blackmail!" I smirked.

Percy paled considerably and muttered crossly under his breath. He started picking his clothes up so I darted into the restroom to change (not into an animal; into my clothes!). When I came out the room was considerably cleaner.

"What in Hades name are you waking me up at six in the morning?" Percy demanded looking at an alarm clock.

"First off you need to get up earlier so you can eat quicker in order to get to your training quicker. Second of all this is pay back for the _wonderful advice_ you gave me yesterday!" I growled shoving a pile of clothes at him.

He glared at me and darted into the bathroom to change. I ran out of the cabin and took a seat at Poseidon table. Percy soon joined me with his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt all rumpled.

"Nice hair," I commented dryly when he sat down.

It looked like a rat made a nest in his hair.

"Shut up. Jeez...I have a sister that loves to tease me with my sense of humor. What's next?" he groaned banging his head on the table.

I groped for a come back but found none. Scowling I prepared a bowl of ceral and sat down. Before I could eat it the milk splattered all over me.

"PERCY!" I roared.

He gave me a smirk and replied, "Part of your training. Let's see if you can dry yourself off."

I concentrated and all I could do was make my ears pop.

"I can't do it okay!" I growled crossly wringing my hair out.

"You're not even trying!" he retorted.

Growing angry I grabbed Percy's breakfast dish (which was pizza; who eats pizza for breakfast?) and slapped it onto his face.

"I am to! Now stop being a jerk and leave me alone."

Cue laughter from other campers who were arriving to breakfast. The pizza slid down Percy's face leaving several grease marks on his face. Before he could do anything Annabeth walked up.

"Teasing your new sister I see," she smirked.

"WHAT!? SHE'S THE ONE WHO SLAPPED PIZZA ONTO MY FACE!" shrieked my half-brother.

"*Cough* WELL EXCUSEEEEEE ME! YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE MY CEREAL EXPLODE IN MY FACE TO SEE IF I HAVE CONTROL OVER WATER! FOR YOUR INFORMATION BROTHER I DONT!" I snapped.

I felt the dragon inside me stir because of my anger. Trying to keep my voice controlled I stood up and said, "I need to go to the restroom."

I darted off despite Percy asking me (nicely) to come back. I avoided the restroom and darted towards the forest. Footsteps behind signaled that Percy and someone else were following me. Keeping out of sight I tore through the forest changing as I did. Eventually I was running on all fours. I soon reached a clearing that had a huge cliff towering above me.

"_Shoot! No other way out_," I growled.

I heard Percy's voice off in the distance calling for me. I crouched down and flew up the cliff. Landing neatly on the top I folded my wings and peered over the edge but took care to keep out of sight. Below me Percy and Annabeth skidded to a halt in front of the cliff.

"Where is she? I never saw someone run so fast. She totally avoided the restroom," panted Percy.

"Maybe she is confused. Or also upset," reasoned Annabeth.

"_Pfff...yeah right. I'm just sick of having a brother who thinks I can do something I cant do! He's the special one...I'm a freak!"_ I snarled to myself.

Fortunately my brother and my friend did not hear me or understand me (duh!).

"Maybe we should go back," said Annabeth looking around.

"Not without my annoying sister. Its dangerous to be in these woods!" said Percy worriedly.

Apparently Mr. Hothead had calmed down.

"_Oh well...maybe I should climb down_," I grumbled.

I changed back and picked my way down carefully. As I neared the bottom Percy glanced up and caught sigh of me.

"How did you get up there?" he demanded.

"Climbed you idiot!" I sighed as I jumped down in front of them.

Percy was about to say something before Annabeth said, "Nice job Audrey. Now we should get your schedule together. I will be having a talk with your brother," she glared at Percy before continuing, "about treating you decently."

* * *

><p>I soon settled into schedule (after a week) that was enjoyable despite being taught by half-goat men and a centaur. I excelled at everything including archery (much to Percy's visible annoyance). The nightmares regarding the giant snake with an ego continued. At least twice Percy had to wake me up in the middle of the nightmare. Anyways when I started trying to learn archery Drew tried making my life miserable. She kept insulting me to the point in which I wanted to turn into my wolf form and chase her into a pile of pegasus poop. But I got my revenge in a unique way.<p>

"You couldn't hit a target to save your life Hon. You are a weakling," sniffed Drew indigently.

I had to hold back my anger in check. Taking a deep breath I pulled back the arrow. Resting my hand on my cheek I stared at the target. I tensed up and launched the arrow. It shot straight and landed dead center. Drew's face turned pale but she snapped,

"Lucky shot. But I bet you could shot anything that moves such as..."

She broke off as I shot an arrow that pinned her shirt to a nearby tree.

"Oh really Drew? Then how come I did just that hmm?" I smirked.

Drew sputtered indignantly so I leaned my face next to hers and let some of my wolf voice come in.

"If you insult me again I will show you how powerful I really am," I growled my eyes flashing a brighter shade of sea green.

Drew paled and shook like a leaf caught in a storm. I stepped back and turned away from her. Percy came up to me and said, "What do you mean? You said your powerful but how?"

"I prefer to keep that to myself," I sighed setting the bow down.

Percy tried asking again but I glared at him. He threw his hands up and said sarcastically, "Never mind sis!"

After this incident I had pegasus riding. Upon reaching the stable I was assigned to a pegasus named Nightshade. She looked like a Clydesdale with a silky black coat and a white blaze down her head. Her hooves had tuffs of fur that were pure white.

"_Hello little one_," she nickered.

"_Hi...um Nightshade_," I thought back.

She nuzzled me but recoiled with a snort, "_You smell odd."_

"_Thanks!,"_ I grumbled.

"_I didn't mean it that way! I mean you smell of different animals...not like a human_," she whinnied quietly.

"_Don't tell my brother this. I'm a shape shifter_," I confessed.

"_Oh don't worry young one I won't tell anyone. Especially that obnoxious one over there,_" snorted Nightshade glancing over at Blackjack.

"_Who are ya calling obnoxious Nighty_?" neighed Blackjack.

"_You..."_ Nightshade retorted spreading her wings and flapping them.

"_Enough you two_," I growled.

Both pegasi quieted. Nightshade knelt down so I could board her.

"Thanks girl," I smiled.

_"No problem little one_," she nickered softly.

After an enjoyable ride in the forest I returned back to camp. I went to my sword fighting training. Like my brother I was pretty good at it although I was not as good as him. I was going against Clarisse who still liked me despite my brother being on her bad side.

"Kid...tuck your arms in and spread your legs wider. It will make you more stable in your balance," she advised.

I nodded and struck. We pried, dodged, and stabbed for about ten minutes before Piper walked up on us.

"Audrey?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I replied setting my sword down.

Clarisse did like wise and gave me pat on the back that nearly made me take a face plant.

" I'll let you talk," she rumbled before walking off.

"Chiron needs to see you," said Piper as I rubbed my sore shoulder.

My hand brushed against the three gashes on my left arm. I had received these scars from Hank when he decided to scratch me for "fun" in his lion form. One of these days Aunt Milly is going to have to take him to see a Psychiatrist. Anyways back to the story.

"Why does he need to see me?" I asked turning my sword back into a coin.

I found out that along the blade was the Greek name καταιγίδα or in English Tempest.

"He needs to talk to you."

Those six words made me worried. The entire week I had been dreading that I would be called in. I was a forbidden child according to Percy; ever since I was born after the pact the Big Three made after World War II because Old Mr. Thunder britches was afraid about being killed off by a child being mislead by Kronos (who was currently just a bunch of angry atoms in Tartarus). So I swallowed hard and walked with Piper to the Big House ready to accept my inevitable doom.

**Dun dun dun! :D I can't believe how long it took to write this! I promise to update soon. You shall find out Audrey's fate. See ya! And a big thanks to RuaTheGreat for proofreading this!**


	5. Guess Whose Back?

**Hello all my favorite views and/or readers! So...in chapter something big is going to happen. Shout outs!**

**A random person: Audrey has a habit of doing that :/ You'll see as the story continues. And thank you! ^^ **

**(Same person not sure down below...sorry)**

**A random person: Thanks! ^^ Don't worry rush getting your account. Also Audrey really does not like sharing her secret (shape-shifting) because it might draw un-wanted attention to herself (as you will see in this chapter). And yep...they are most defiantly not getting along. XD **

* * *

><p>As I drew near the Big House all I could feel was a sense of dread. I took a deep breath as I set my foot on the front step. But then an image flashed into my mind. A wolf wearing armor appeared in my vision. His old warrior face with grey and scarred with age but his green eyes shot sparks. He whispered, "Do not forget the dagger."<p>

The vision shattered just as suddenly as it appeared. Piper caught me as I slumped to the ground.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah...I'm fine," I mumbled but I was thinking, "Why does that wolf seem familiar?"

Piper bit her lip but didn't say anymore. We walked down the long corridor that lead to Chiron's study.

"Come in," he called when Piper knocked on the door.

"Good luck," whispered Piper.

The door shut behind me with a bang. Nervously I turned to face Chiron who was in wheel chair mode.

"Sit down Audrey. We have a lot to speak about," he said indicating a chair in front of his desk.

I gulped and sat down.

"Now...you may be wondering why I called you here?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..-cough-" I cleared my throat ever since my voice sounded feeble, "Yes sir."

"As you know you are considered forbidden in Lord Zeus's eyes," he stated.

Thunder boomed. Trying not to look up I muttered, "Yes...unfortunately I do know. My annoying brother made it clear with me already."

"Second of all...Percy told me of your fight with Drew," Chiron said eyeing me sternly.

I called Percy a few choice names in Greek under my breath.

"He told me you said 'I will show you just how powerful I really am' or something along the lines of that. As of now we have not seen any powers come into play," Chiron continued.

"I was joking," I lied.

"Drew said that your eyes changed color," he stated firmly.

"Carp" I thought.

I resolved to punch Drew next time I saw her.

"Well..." prompted Chiron leaning forward.

Before I could spill I was saved by a Cyclops and a harpy.

"PONY!" he yelled as he barged in.

"What is it Tyson?" Chiron sighed, "I'm in an important meeting right now."

"Meeting at 12:00 p.m. at the Eiffel Tower the year 1978," the harpy chirped as she landed on Tyson's shoulders.

I couldn't help but stare at her unusual bright red plumage. It was the color of a bright red rose. Also she kept looking every where and would not stop moving. She was like a little kid on a sugar rush.

"Sorry...Ella need to talk to you," grinned Tyson.

Then he turned his brown eye on me, "Whose the pretty one?"

I blushed remembering who Tyson was from the books. I was related to the sweetest character ever!

"This is Audrey your...ah...half sister," coughed Chiron.

"Sister!" cried Tyson enveloping me in a big hug.

"Nice to meet you to brother," I choked out.

Seriously...this guys could hug. He probably could have made a bag of cement of explode if he was holding it as tight as he was holding me.

"Alright...now Tyson and Ella," said Chiron turning to the harpy who was preening herself, "Return within an hour. I need to finish speaking with Audrey."

"Okay," bubbled Tyson.

The Ella stared straight at me. I stepped back a few paces until my back hit Chiron's desk. Her gaze was most unnerving.

"There she is," Ella stated her eyes shinning, "Daughter of Earth shaker."

"Uh..." I could not finish saying anything because Ella started chanting.

_Daughter of Earth-shaker_

_ You must beware_

_the creeping vine and the Beast's layer_

_You and you brother and the Seven as well_

_Must free Delphi's Spirit from its shell_

_Complete you quest in 16 days_

_Otherwise soon the whole world will fade_

The room became so quiet that even the non shape-shifters could have heard a pin drop. Chiron was the first to move.

"Tyson...go get Piper and the other head consolers. We have an emergency meeting now."

Tyson and the creepy half chicken lady left much to my relief. Ella had creped me out big time with that chant of hers.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that is the next Prophecy. And you are part of it," sighed Chiron.

* * *

><p>Two words... Meetings suck. After rounding up all the head consolers we sat in the Big Room of the Big House. Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse (who was head consoler of the Ares Cabin), Annabeth, Percy (my annoying brother mind you), and several others were watching me nervously. Clovis (whose godly father I can not remember except that he is the god of sleep) was snoring away in the corner. Travis was trying to light a deck of cards on fire and I don't even want to tell you what the head consoler of the Hecate Cabin was doing. Lets just say the saying "I feel like I'm going to lose my head" will never be the same in my mind again. Nico de Angelo and Will Solace sat in the corner sitting next to each other.<p>

"Heroes...please come to attention. Lou Ellen please give Lily her head back...thank you! Travis please put out the Tiki torch. A new Prophecy has been spoken," said Chiron raising his hands.

People started arguing so Chiron banged a hoof on the ground.

"This Prophecy states that the Seven from last year's quest must accompany Audrey to free Delphi's spirit," Chiron continued.

"Don't you mean six?" snickered Drew.

"Shut up you sarcastic overgrown..."

It took several people to hold Piper back. If Piper and her fought I would have placed my bet on Piper.

"I know we are still mourning the loss of Leo but we need to pay attention to this. If we don't...the world will be gone," Chiron remarked.

"What were the words of the prophecy?" Annabeth asked.

"_Daughter of Earth-shaker...you must beware...the creeping vine and the beast's layer_..." I faltered.

"Audrey? You've gone pale," Chiron said looking at me wide eyed.

Beast's layer...just the very thought of it made my knees shake. It could not be the layer of my family's enemy...could it?

"Audrey what is wrong?" Percy asked walking up to me.

"N-n-nothing," I stammered turning away from him.

Percy bit his lip but did not say anymore.

"Audrey? Can you finish the prophecy" asked Annabeth.

I nodded slightly relieved, "_ You and your brother and the Seven as well...must free Delphi's Spirit...f-f-from its shell...complete your quest in sixteen days...otherwise s-s-soon the whole world will fade_."

The silence that followed was deafening.

"Uh...I hate to back up Drew but...there are now only six people of the original Seven. Leo Valdez..." started Conner.

"Don't even say it...I really don't even want to dwell on it," sobbed Hazel.

I wanted to mention that Leo survived (thank you Blood of Olympus) but I didn't say anything.

"Look...I originally wanted to go to New Rome to avoid a Prophecy. But I wanted to come here for the summer. Just my luck," Percy groaned.

I thought," He's going to say no."

"But if it is the only way and my sister needs me...I'll do it," said Percy.

The other five (if you are a Percy Jackson fan you know who) agreed. But then Nico spoke up,

"It doesn't make sense! Remember last month Will and I went to Delphi's original dwelling place to defeat Python? All we found was an empty cave!"

People started arguing about where it could be. Then I heard a female voice in head say," He dwells in Mammoth Cave."

I looked around...everyone was still arguing. Where did the voice come from?

"Say it," the voice whispered.

"The Python...he's in Mammoth Cave," I blurted out being an idiot.

When everyone looked at me I cursed...who told me to say that?

"How do you know?" Will asked.

I could literally feel the resentment coming off him. He must be jealous he was not a part of this quest.

"Uh because...I had a dream...about a cave a-a-and it was incredibly large...and someone said it was Mammoth Cave" I mentioned feebly.

"In your dream?" asked Lou Ellen.

I nodded...partially lying.

"Well then I guess we have to travel to Kentucky," grimaced Piper.

Before anyone else could mention something a camper rushed in and panted, "Dragon...big dragon!"

We all rushed out and saw a large bronze dragon descending into the camp.

"Archers get ready!" ordered Chiron.

"How did it get past the border!?" shrieked Annabeth.

Before the archers could shot a voice shouted,

"PEOPLE OF CAMP HALF-BLOOD I COME IN PEACE!"

"LEO!?" shouted Piper half angry half relieved.

The dragon touched down and a Latino kid wearing a tool belt slid down its tail. Even before he touched the ground Piper and Hazel had tackled him. Piper was beating the...well...you really don't want to know.

"DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she screamed.

"I've been warned," Leo groaned sitting up.

Everyone swarmed him talking to him and greeting him. I stayed back not really wanting to get in the way. Then my brother carted him over and introduced Leo to me.

"Leo this is my sister."

I wanted to kill him.

"Judging by her murderous look I could have guessed it," Leo smirked.

I slugged Percy in the shoulder...hard.

"OW! What in Hades was that for!?"

"That's for splashing orange juice in my face this morning..." I growled.

"Seriously? You still haven't forgiven me?" he groaned rubbing his shoulder.

That was when Calypso appeared. Percy's face turned perfectly white.

"Both of you need to talk...NOW!" I snapped grabbing his shirt when he turned to flee.

"Who...what? How?" he stuttered.

"I read idiot! I've read Rick Riodan's books. So your secret...isn't exactly secret," I smirked.

"Oh I like your sister," grinned Leo.

I gave him a quick smile and said, "Make sure he talks."

Leo nodded.

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?" I asked later that night.<p>

Percy glared at me and sighed, "Pretty well...considering."

"Considering what?" I asked.

"Nevermind..." he groaned lying down.

I turned off the lights and got under the covers.

"Sis?"

"Yes Percy?" I asked.

"Why do you hate me?"

I was quiet for a moment...then I replied,

"I don't hate you...its just..."

I didn't want to finish the sentence...anyone in my family who grew close to someone outside our family...usually was killed by Morwen. I didn't want that to happen to my brother.

"Its just what?"

I saw my brother face me and wait for an answer.

"Nothing...you wouldn't understand...we should get to sleep. Our quest is tomorrow you know," I yawned.

"Yeah...whatever. Night sis."

Long after I heard my brother start snoring I started crying...silently. Eventually I cried myself to sleep. That was when the nightmare began.

**Awwwwwwwwwww! So Audrey does have a soft side to her. :) A bunch of her past will show up in the next chapter. Her family's history will slowly piece itself together. Anyways R&R!**


End file.
